


What's going on Kate?

by Warrior_Wolfie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Wolfie/pseuds/Warrior_Wolfie
Summary: What if Kara showed up when Kate was drinking on the ledge instead of Julia
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	What's going on Kate?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. Sorry for any mistakes.

It had been a hard couple of days. She had killed a man, buried him, betrayed her sister after she got her to trust her. She hadn't told Luke about any of this, and she hadn't really spoken to her dad since they locked up Alice, and Mary didn't even know she was Batwoman. Kate needed all her feelings to go away. So far the only thing doing that was alcohol.

That's when Kara found her on the ledge of the balcony at Wayne Tower. 

"I know you are there" Kate said as she emptied her glass and put it back down on the ledge. 

Kara landed on the balcony behind her. "Wanna share that?" she asked and took a seat next to Kate. 

"I didn't think it would work on you" she said as she gave Kara the bottle. 

"It doesn't, but I'll never let a friend drink alone" and she took a sip and made a face as the alcohol burned on its way down her throat. 

"What's going on Kate?" she asked and handed her the bottle back.

"I want to be alone" she said as she took the bottle and drank before she felt Karas hand on her arm and it made her stop. Kate didn't say anything but she was clenching her jaw trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to run down her face.

Kara could see the pain, anger, and sadness in Kates face. Not sure what was the right thing to do she turned to look out at Gotham remembering back to when they were stranded at the Vanishing Point.

At the Vanishing Point Kara had learned the best way to get Kate to open up was to push a little, share something of your own, and then push again. Kate would then share what it was that was bothering her, so that was the tactic Kara would be using tonight.

"When we were stranded at the Vanishing Point for so long, I got used to hear all your heartbeats and could feel if something were wrong with one of you. When we all returned to this new Earth I thought I had lost it. Barry wasn't there at the Vanishing Point so I didn't learn his heartbeat. Sara is outside the timeline now doing her job. J'onn I already knew-" 

"Is there a point" Kate said a bit more angry that she had intended as she looked out at Gotham.

"Sorry. Yeah. So yesterday I get this feeling and I couldn't figure out what it was. Anyway, a few moments ago I needed to get away from National City and the closer I got to Gotham the more intense the feeling got."

Kara scoots closer to Kate and rests her hand on Kates knee. Kate looked from Karas hand to her eyes. "Sorry I didn't come yesterday when you were hurting and in need of a friend." Kara said softly but with enough power for Kate to know it was sincere.

Kate turned her head away from Kara as a tear fell down her cheek. "And whatever is going on, I'm here for you, okay, no judgement" 

Kate huffed "Im not sure about that" as she whipped away the tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

They sat in silence but after a few minutes Kate sighed and turned to look at Kara.

"Im not the hero the city thinks I am. I betrayed my sister today. Put her in Arkham" Kate had a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" Kara asked no judgement in her voice but curious as to know what had gone down between the two sisters. 

Kate turned her head and was staring blankly out at the city beneath them.  
"I felt my self becoming her." Kate sighed and was a bit nervous to tell Kara the next part, so she reached for the bottle but was stopped by the Kryptonian again.

"Don't. Just talk." 

"I killed someone, buried him. Didn't feel an ounce of remorse." 

Kara was shocked by that. She knew from Crisis that Kate didn't want to kill anyone, she was too afraid to end up like the Bruce they had meet on Earth-99. Something really bad must had happened for her to kill without feeling guilty. 

"I don't know who I am right now. But I know I don't want to be my sister." 

Kate had tears falling down her cheeks.

Kara pulled her in for a hug as she was comforting Kate "I don't know you sister, but from what you have told me, you are nothing like her."

They sat like that for a while before Kate looked up at Kara and went in for a kiss. Kara froze for a second before she pulled away.

"Sorry I-" Kara started. She was blushing and flustered. 

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I better get home." Kate got down from the ledge but because she had been drinking a lot, she lost her balance fell and hit the floor hard before Kara could stop her.

"How much did you drink?" Kara asked conserned as she x-rayed her and found nothing broken.

"Just a little bit of everything" she mumbled as Kara helped her up. 

"Can you walk?" 

"Yes" but before she even finish the first step Kara was by her side supporting her. Clearly she couldn't walk.

"Let me take you home, Kate" Kara said pulling Kate close "Hold on."

She didn't at first, but when Kara levitated a few centimeters off of the roof Kate did indeed hold on to Kara. Kara could fell that Kate wasn't holding on as tightly as early, only to discover a sleeping Kate in her arms.

X

"So how do you know Kate?" Mary asked as she arrived at Kates apartment. Kara remembered Kate mentioning the illegal clinic that her sister ran, from when they spend time together at the Vanishing Point. When Kate hit her head Kara thought it would be a good idea to call Mary, just in case.

"Work" Kara said. "I was working on a story last year, and we met. Then I did the interview with Batwoman not that long ago here in Gotham, and we have sort of stayed in touch" 

Kara had learned to stretch the truth and not be too specific when talking about superhero stuff with people who didn't know.

Mary was done checking up on Kate "I think it might be a mild concussion" Mary said "and with the amount of alcohol she has consumed, you'll have to watch over her to make sure she's allright."

Kara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Do you know who Batwoman is?" Mary asked as she was getting ready to rinse the small cut Kate had on the forehead before Kara picked up a bright almost neon pink Hello Kitty band-aid for Mary to cover the wound with. Mary smiled knowing Kate would hate the colour and the Hello Kitty face, and judging from the way Kara chuckled she did too.

"Yes. I sort of was surprised when I first met Batwoman, she was so far from what I imagined" Kara remembered back to Kates office and her tattoos. She would never had imagined Kate as Batwoman, but with her x-ray vision she knew it was Kate.

Kara gave Mary a smile "Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, I know who she is. She hasn't trusted me with the secret though. I found out on my own." Mary said with a hit of sadness in her voice.

Mary packed her stuff away and grabbed a bottle of water for her and Kara.

"Maybe she don't want to put you in danger" Kara offered as she took a sip of the waterbottle Mary had given her. She remembered back to why she didn't tell Lena that she was Supergirl. One of the reasons were to keep Lena safe.

"I'm in danger anyway." Mary said and continued "Alices henchmen attacked me, I have fought Alice. For Gods sake I run an illegal clinic where I patch up criminals." She took a sip of her water "I just want Kate to trust me with this. I trusted her with my secrets, why can't she do the same" Mary sighed.

"I already have a target on my back for being famous, knowing Kate is Batwoman doesn't change that."

Kate groaned. Mary and Kara rushed to her side. "Kate" they both said Kara a bit more pitchy, that made Kate cover her ears with her hands.

"Too loud, head hurts" Kate said and lowered her hands again.

"Drinking tend to do that" Mary said as she help Kate to sit up on her couch. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine, ready to go back to work." Kate said as she tried to stand up but both Kara and Mary pushed her to sit back down on the couch. 

"You are not going anywhere. You might have a concussion, and you need to be under observation for the next 24 hours. You could have damaged the last 3 brain cells you have left" Mary said with a straight face as Kara tried very hard not to laugh untill Kate pouted, and Kara couldn't hold her laugh back any more.

"Yay, lucky me" Kate said sarcastic as she layed back down on the couch. 

Kara had promised Mary she would take care of Kate so Mary could go home and sleep. Mary had told Kara how to watch over Kate. No phone, TV, computer, or any thing, just rest but no sleep. If Kate did fall asleep she should wake her up every hour to make sure she was okay.

When Mary left, Kara made a call to Alex to say she would be staying in Gotham for a day or two.

Kara picked Kate up and put her to bed and checked on her every hour on the hour just like Mary had told her. She had set alarms on her phone to wake her up in case she herself fell asleep. 

When Kate woke up a 7:55 AM her head hurt. Worst hangover ever. She got out of bed but her foot was stuck in the covers and she fell down on the floor cursing. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

She couldn't remember how she got home last night, and why hadn't she pulled down the curtains to cover the windows, so the sun didn't hurt her eyes.

When an alarm went off Kate covered her ears and shut her eyes closed as she said "Make it stop" hoping there was someone around who could stop it.

When it didn't she looked around seeing the phone blinking and vibrating on the coffetable. She turned it of and then she noticed someone covered in blankets on her couch.

"Hey" she said as she gave the person a gentle push.

Kara sat up blinking as she said "Im awake. I'm awake" and yawned. 

"Kara? What?... How?... Why?" Kate was surprised to see Kara. What the hell happened last night she thought. 

Kara saw the look on Kates face and realized Kate might not have remembered last night.

"What's the last thing you remember" Kara said as she sat up and made room for Kate to sit down.

"Drinking on the balcony, then it gets a little fuzzy. I think you and Mary were there" the harder Kate tried to remember the more her head hurt. 

"Yeah, you might have a concussion. I was waking you up every hour like Mary said to make sure you didn't have any brain damage."

"Concussion? What happened?" 

"Let me start from the top" Kara said and explained what had happened. Along the way Kates memory came back and she got more angry at herself for what had happened.

Then she remembered the kiss and actually started to blush. Kara noticed "Why are you blushing?" 

"I'm sorry for the kiss last night. I shouldn't have done that when I was drunk" she said and looked at Kara who was turning red.

"It's okay. You already said sorry last night, you don't have to do that again, and nothing happened really" Kara said as she was fidgeting with her glasses looking at the floor. 

Kate knew that Kara was rambling when she got insecure and nervous. Honestly Kate liked Kara when she was like that. It had happened a few times at the Vanishing Point. It was the highlight of the time there.

Kate smirked. "I'm still sorry I did it while drunk" waiting to see how Kara would react to that. 

She turned her head to Kate "I said it was- Wait what?" Kara analized the words before she slowly asked "What... Uhm... What do you mean by that?" 

Kate raised her eyebrow "What do you think, Kara?"

"I-I... Uhm..." Kara didn't know what to say.

Kate took a steep closer and leaned foreward giving Kara space and time to pull away, and when she didn't Kate cupped her face and went in for a kiss. Kara responded this time and kissed her back.

"I told you to keep an eye on her, not your lips." 

Both Kate and Kara looked at Mary before turning to each other and laughed.


End file.
